Only You
by ColetteSmythe
Summary: Embry's daughter Ayelet grew up away from LaPush never knowing her father or what he is. Imagine the shock and confusion she felt the first time she exploded into a giant wolf! It was either Option A: Accept it. or Option B: Lose her mind. Option A it is!
1. WhatI'veBecome

Chapter One: 3rd Person POV

Ayelet Smythe was born and raised in "the heart of the Rockies", the small mountain town Salida, Colorado, population 5,504. Growing up there she always dreamt of moving to a big city, discovering who she is, and becoming a famous writer. All those dreams abruptly disappeared one night shortly after her seventeenth birthday. That night she learned the cold, hard truth… nightmare-ish myths exist, and she's one of them.

Ayelet was supposed to "make herself scarce" and stay out of the house while her mother, Aislyn, had some "alone time" with her newest boyfriend, she came home around midnight like Aislyn had asked. As soon as Ayelet opened the front door, a fowl metallic scent was permanently etched into her memory. In that moment something about her being shifted, all of her senses heightened; from her sense of smell, she could smell the lavender, oak and earthiness of the open bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, as well as the chemical stench of the laundry room down the hall and despite the potent iron scent of blood there was a sickeningly sweet odor that seemed to be coming from up stairs. Her vision was sharp and crystal clear and even though the darkness of night consumed the house she could practically see as if the sun was shining brightly outside. Her hearing was what surprised her the most, she could hear everything going on outside the house but what freaked her out was when she realized that inside the house was dead quiet. The footsteps that took her farther into the house were just as quiet, she felt like a predator stalking unknown prey. A sudden whimpering sound from upstairs got her attention, she made my way up the stair case slowly, cautiously.

When she reached the top of the stairs a hushed voice came from inside her mother's room.

"Do you smell that Adair?" a female voice asked with disgust.

"Yeah, it smells like…" he began to say but when Ayelet looked into the room and saw the scene before her she couldn't keep quiet any longer interrupting him.

"Mom!" She exclaimed but her voice came out sounding unlike her own.

The two strangers standing over Aislyn's cowering figure whipped their heads around toward Ayelet, surprise with a flicker of something else flashed in their eyes and on their faces.

"No way…" the guy she assumed to be Adair, remarks in awe.

It wasn't only surprise on their faces that Ayelet noticed about them, their skin was beyond pale, their eyes an un-human crimson red and somehow she knew they were not only dangerous but her enemy as well. But above all that she also somehow knew exactly what they were. Suddenly she felt like she had stepped into Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula. The line between reality and fiction started blurring and an unbelievable anger washed over her blurring her vision. Fire felt like it had replaced the blood in her veins, violent tremors over took her entire body which she couldn't stop, and she couldn't stop the threat that came out of her mouth.

"Back away from my mother, NOW, or I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"I'd like to see you try little girl," the beautiful blonde sneered.

The heat boiling through her veins got too much for her body to handle, she felt her body explode. The next few minutes are hazy in her memory, one minute the beyond beautiful blonde was charging toward Ayelet then the next thing Ayelet remembers is the blondes partner, Adair, gathering up what looked like bloody body parts and jumping out the nearest window with them. The memory of those short few moments feels like someone else's that Ayelet carries around in her mind.

Then Aislyn came back to the forefront of her mind. Ayelet made her way over to her, but the look in her eyes stopped her. The same terror she had as those two demonic strangers looked down over her was mirrored at Ayelet in that moment.

_**Mom, it's me, don't be afraid**_, is what she wanted to say but all she heard was the whimpering of a… dog.

"Embry?" Aislyn whispered, her hand over her mouth in shock.

_**Embry? Who's that? Mom, it's me Ayelet**_, she tried to speak again.

"Stay away from me you monster, just stay away!" she exclaimed at Ayelet with the look of a cornered animal.

Ayelet took a couple steps away from her, it was then that she realized something was off about herself. She walked over to the full length mirror that hung on Aislyn's bathroom door. The reflection that stared back at her frightened her but intrigued her even more. It took her a long moment to put the pieces together, the majestic grey wolf that looked back at her… **was** her. A sudden panic overcame her and she just ran out of the house, found her way to and ran alongside the Arkansas River and didn't stop until she was just west of Dodge City, Kansas, 363 miles away. The sun had risen and she did my best to stay hidden away from humans, instinct had taken over. That whole day was hell, her mind was a complete chaotic mess. She kept waiting to wake up and learn that the past twenty-four hours had only been a nightmare. Stuff like what had happened was supposed to happen only in fairytales and myths. At that time she had no idea if she was going to permanently be a wolf or perhaps be human once again. As soon as darkness of night fell she made her way back to Salida the way she had come.

She made it all the way back to Canon City, Colorado, when suddenly tremors wracked her body once again and was human once more. But what was worse than the pain of changing back was coming to afterwards and finding out that she was completely naked. She tried all she could to change back into the wolf but nothing happened, by some stroke of luck a house on the edge of town had clothes outside hanging out to dry. Getting caught stealing the clothes was the least of her worries, how was she going to approach her mother after all the chaos that was left behind when she ran off would be so much worse.

She walked up to Aislyn's house still not knowing what she was going to say to her. Her last words to Ayelet had been looping in her mind over and over…

"_Embry?" she whispered in confusion. _

Ayelet had no idea who that was, she hadn't ever heard that name before then. At first she thought Aislyn had said her middle name, Ember, but with her heightened senses she know she hadn't heard wrong.

"_Stay away from me you monster, just stay away!"_

Ayelet won't ever forget the look in her mother's eyes when she said that, there was complete and sheer terror in them. Ayelet was afraid she would see that same look the moment she stepped through the front door, but gathered her courage once more and took a hold of the doorknob.

"Mom, you home?" she called into the house as she closed the front door behind her.

Whenever Aislyn had a personal problem, her solution to that was to pretend it wasn't there, pretend it didn't happen at all. And that is the approach she took to the hellish events that led to the first time Ayelet changed into a wolf. And the subject of her being something out of a fairytale was a topic that was completely off limits between her and Aislyn. Even though they didn't talk about it Aislyn never looked at her the same after that night. It felt like she was living with a stranger most of the time, but that wasn't something new. Aislyn and Ayelet hadn't ever been close, in fact Ayelet hadn't ever been close to anyone her entire life.

Ayelet had always thought that if it wasn't for bad luck she wouldn't have any luck at all. She had grown up a loner and now that she could change into a wolf at will she felt even more alone, more like a freak. But all considering she handled all the changes and chaos in her life rather well, most people probably would have went crazy.

Over the next seven years she honed her wolfy side and kept that side of herself secret from any and everyone. When in wolf form she let instinct take over, it taught her a lot actually. During those years she did as much research as she could to learn about what she was, but found very little, practically nothing in fact.

She didn't find a solid clue until just before the seventh anniversary of the first time she _changed_. Her mother, Aislyn, was on her way home from work one day when a teenage girl texting on her phone while driving ran a red light. The police officers that came to the house informed Ayelet that Aislyn died on impact, that she didn't suffer and Ayelet was thankful for that. For the week and half after the funeral Ayelet went through everything in her mother's house, sold the furniture and appliances then donated the other odds and ends. She was doing one last walk through of the house when she noticed the attic door slightly open and got a feeling she should check up there. She pulled down the attic stairs and made her way up, looked around, and the only thing besides decade's worth of dust that she saw was a small shoebox. She grabbed it and climbed back down the attic ladder closing it behind her. She sat down at the top of the stairs and opened the shoebox. There was a bunch of random things inside, the first thing that she pulled out was a guy sized t-shirt that said, "Quileute Nation". For some reason this sounded familiar to her but right then couldn't place where she had heard it. Then pulled out a braided leather bracelet, it was beautiful and intricate, and it easily slipped onto her wrist. Then on the bottom of the shoebox was couple of folded up letters with her mother's name on them and she would have read them right then but what was underneath them caught her attention, pictures. They were pictures from years ago of Aislyn who looked to be around Ayelet's age with a bunch of people that she had no clue who they were. Aislyn actually looked happy in those pictures. It was the last picture that really got Ayelet's attention, it was of her mother, who was standing with a guy, his arms wrapped around her tightly, they're looking at one another lovingly, both smiling like idiots. On the back of the picture there was something written;

_**The happiest day of our lives! AS + EC (a heart was drawn here) July 21**__**st**__**, 2023**_

This date was just a few months (seven to be exact) before Ayelet was born, and this didn't go unnoticed by her. She flipped the picture back over and stared at it for a long time. She let the thought that the guy she was looking at was more than likely her estranged father. She looked through all the pictures again and found him in every one, always near Aislyn. She finally put the pictures down and picked up the letters and began to read them.

Hey Beautiful,

I just wanted to do something simple to say I love you and to put that smile I love so much back on your face. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. Ever since you have entered my life, I've been flying on Cloud 9 and I have not come down yet.

I tell you this every day, but you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you, about us. You do something to me that no other has, you have made me so happy, the happiest I've been a VERY long time. You give me the most amazing feelings inside, the feeling of being in love with you.

I still don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you in my life, my dream come true... I am so thankful though. In this short time that we've been together, we have grown so much and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

Love, Embry

Before she found the shoebox she did not have a direction in life, had no idea what she would do or where she wanted to go after her mother's passing. But with the clues given to her by the contents of the shoebox she had a purpose, a direction. When she went to look up the Quileute Nation online to find out where it was she realized why it had seemed familiar to her before. A couple years before when she was trying once again to find any information on who/what she is, came across a Quileute legend mentioning that the tribe were descended from wolves. At the time she had assumed it was just a belief, a myth, not fact. But with the new information that recently came to light she considered that perhaps there was more truth to the Quileute legends than she or anyone originally thought.

Ayelet had been saving money ever since her very first job that she got at fifteen, so with all that money she had saved along with the money got from the house, she decided to go to La Push and booked a local private jet charter to Denver International Airport, then flew into Seattle, after that took a small pond jumper to the Quillayute airport, that's just a bit northeast of La Push, Washington. Before she had left Colorado she had done some research to find a place in the La Push/Forks area for rent. In the local newspaper, The Forks Forum, she found a "second floor/upstairs apartment" for rent by two 'elderly' sisters, Lola Mae and Louise Fae Waverly. Over the phone they sounded like two very lively old ladies, who graciously offered to pick Ayelet up at the Quillayute Airport when she arrived. She packed her small amount of personal belongings and got a ride to the Salida Airport. She left Colorado with the first bit of hope she had ever had, hope that her journey would help her learn the truth about who she really is.


	2. StartOfANewLife

Chapter Two

Ayelet was so not prepared for the warm and lively welcome she got from Lola and Louise. They were not how Ayelet expected them to be as far as looks go, but you could defiantly tell that they're sisters. Both have beautiful jet black straight hair, the only difference is that while Lola had her hair down, Louise had hers up in an intricate French braid. Also Ayelet noticed that they have the same warm chocolate almond shaped eyes, so full of life and wisdom. Their clothing made them look like they had just stepped out of a Stevie Nicks music video. Ayelet was greeted with bright smiles and breath taking hugs like she was their long lost granddaughter. It really surprised her, because her whole life she had never been close to anyone. No real friends, never knew of any family to be able to be close to them, even her own mother and as a result she grew up rather independent. In that moment she knew living with Lola and Louise was going to take some serious getting used to.

"Welcome to La Push!" the sisters exclaimed as Ayelet walked toward them after getting off the small charter plane and gathering her bags.

She was just about to utter thanks when she was suddenly engulfed in another unexpected hug.

"Oh Louise, look how adorable she is! And this hair, I love it!" Lola gushed playing with the blonde streak in Ayelet's hair.

"It's so very nice to meet you Miss Smythe, I'm Louise Fae. And this crazy old bat is my big sister Lola Mae," Louise introduced with a contagious smile.

"Big? Who are you calling big?" Lola exclaimed putting her hands on her hips, Louise just ignored her ranting.

Ayelet couldn't help smiling back at her and Lola's antics, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I cannot thank you two enough for letting a stranger like me rent the upstairs of your home."

"No need to thank us chickadee, we're happy to have you here. Now how about we get your luggage into the car and we head over to the River's Edge restaurant for some lunch. I'm sure you must be hungry after your long flight," Lola concluded with a grin.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, I'm starved," Ayelet answered.

The River's Edge restaurant is a faded grey building with a deep aqua colored roof and white framed windows that overlooked the Quillayute River Marina. They were greeted with friendly faces and it was no surprise that Lola and Louise knew not only everyone working at the restaurant but also everyone eating there. Lola insisted on introducing Ayelet to everyone there before they even sat down at a table. Talk about a not-so-social person's nightmare, but Ayelet sucked it up and politely went along with it. After about a half hour of introductions they finally sat down and looked over the menu. By that time Ayelet's stomach was protesting embarrassingly loud, thank goodness to the great server at the restaurant who quickly got their orders to them. And the food portions were huge, that satisfied Ayelet's wolfy appetite.

"Dear Lord Miss Smythe you've got quite the appetite, where do you put all that food?" Louise asked looking Ayelet over with a playful smile.

"Guess I just lucked out with a good quick metabolism. By the way _Miss_ Louise, _Miss_ Lola, I insist that you call me Ayelet, surnames are just too formal," she informed them with a grin of her own.

"I agree chickadee, Ayelet it is!" Lola happily laughed.

Suddenly there was a sound of something or someone colliding with the table next to the one they were sitting at. Ayelet quickly turned her head in time to see, Della, the manager of the restaurant was mid-fall heading face first toward the floor. Without thinking twice her wolf reflexes kicked in, she quickly got out of her chair and as gently as she could wrapped her arm around Della's waist, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ayelet asked as she helped Della to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks to you sweetheart!" Della says giving her a grateful hug.

"Did you see those lightning fast reflexes Louise Fae! Della, dear, that was a close call," Lola exclaims.

"No kidding, I just wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going. Plus I've just been so out of it with what little sleep I've been getting lately since I've had to take on more hours here at the restaurant. My darling daughter, Adora, left for the University of Washington last Friday, so I've taken on her hours," Della explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful Della about your daughter, tell Adora for us congratulations, and the best of luck to her," Louise says with her trademark warm smile.

"Thank you, I'll defiantly tell her," Della says returning the smile.

"So it sounds like you need some help around her, and I hope that it isn't too forward for me to say that I would be more than happy to give you that help," Ayelet offered seeing a job opportunity.

Della's bright smile lit up her face, "First you save me from taking a nose dive into the floor and now you're offering to come work for me right when I so desperately need help. You're heaven sent!" she exclaims ecstatic, hugging Ayelet once more before she announced that she was hired and could start the very next day.

After ten minutes of good-byes the Waverly sisters and Ayelet made their way out to the car and to the Waverly house that happened to be only two minutes, if that, away from the restaurant.

The Waverly home stood across from the marina on River Drive, it's a rectangle shaped two story house with the short side facing the street with light yellow vinyl siding and white framed windows. The house looked like a ray of sunlight in the grey weather of La Push. The rose bushes and bright green vines that grew along the front of the house only seemed to add to its charm.

Lola parked the car in the driveway long the left side of the house, and popped open the trunk so Ayelet could grab her belongings.

"Need any help with your things, hun?" Louise asked as Ayelet slung her back pack over her shoulder.

"No, that's okay I've got it all, but thank you though miss Louise," she smiled, if only she knew of Ayelet's real strength and the real art of acting human and not some super strong shape shifter. Ayelet could probably flip the car onto its roof without breaking a sweat. She grabbed her two suitcases out of the trunk and closed it. Then followed the sisters to the double doors at the front of the house.

"Welcome home Ayelet!" Lola joyfully exclaimed as she opened the doors.

Ayelet couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at Lola's enthusiastic welcome.

"Let us give you the grand tour," Louise announced shutting the front door behind them.

They walked down the entrance hallway that had beautiful wooden floors, the first door they came to was on the right.

"Here on the right is my room," Lola said with a hint of pride in her voice, which kind of confused Ayelet for a moment.

"The only reason why she got the bigger room is because she cheats at poker!" Louise blurted out with her trademark smile.

"Cheats? I won that game fair and square Louise Fae!" Lola retorted back.

"On the left next to the stairs is the door to my pocket-sized room," Louise said with a teasing tone, Lola retaliated by playfully swatting her sister's upper arm.

"Moving on, here on the right is the living room, you can get to the kitchen through there or just use the doorway here," Lola said gesturing to what she was talking about.

"This door is the bathroom," she said pointing to the door on the other side of the stairs, before leading Ayelet into the kitchen.

"On the right is the kitchen and dining area obviously, then to the left here is the laundry room," Lola continued.

"Now onto upstairs, your new domain," Louise declares.

They made their way up the square "U" shaped stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs there was one door on the left and one on the right, Lola led Ayelet to the left door first.

"This used to be a bedroom but we converted it into the kitchen, dining area, and living room. Out those sliding glass doors is a wood deck. Through here is what was a shared bathroom so you have access to your room through here," Lola says as she walks through the second door in the bathroom.

Like in the other room there was a deck outside a set of sliding glass doors, and cathedral ceilings making the room feel very spacious. The entire second floor was furnished and even though all of it wasn't Ayelet's the entire house felt like… home.

"Your home is wonderful. Again I cannot thank you both enough, I am so grateful for your kindness," Ayelet smiled expressing her gratitude as she set her luggage one the bed.

"You're welcome but no need to thank us Ayelet, I know that it's going to be just lovely having you around," Lola warmly states.

"I agree completely, plus it will be nice to have someone around to help me keep this one in line!" Louise grins, then expertly dodges Lola's attempt to playfully hit her once again, making Ayelet laugh at their sibling rivalry.

"Well chickadee, Louise and I will get out of your hair and head back down stairs, give you some time to unpack and if you'd like there is a fresh towel hanging in the bathroom for you if you want to take a shower," Lola offered.

"I think I'll do that," Ayelet smiled, "Thank you for the grand tour."

"Not a problem, hun, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," Louise put forth with a hug.

"Okay, thank you," Ayelet said hugging her back.

"Do you like salmon?" Lola blurts out, catching Ayelet off guard a bit with the sudden change of subject.

"I do. When it comes to food there isn't much I won't eat," she answered honestly.

"Well that is good to know, I just thought that it being your first night here I would cook up something special for dinner," Lola announced.

"Trust me you'll love Lola's famous cedar plank smoked lemon pepper salmon, absolutely heavenly!" Louise boasted.

"Well I'm very much looking forward to dinner, just thinking about it is making my mouth water!" Ayelet said pretending to wipe drool from the corner of her mouth, making the sisters laugh as they made their way out of the room. Louise closed the door behind them.

Ayelet opened one of her suitcases and got out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she washed her hair she just stood there and relaxed in the cascading water for a few minutes before she got out. She dried off and got dressed, as she let her hair air dry she unpacked all her things. She didn't have much so it only took her about an hour to do so. After she shoved the empty suitcases under the bed she made her way down stairs.

Ayelet spent the next few hours talking with Lola and Louise in the kitchen. She offered to help make dinner but Lola wouldn't allow it.

Dinner was truly amazing and by the end of the evening Ayelet was in awe of how much they had all talked. She didn't think before then she had ever talked that much.

"Goodnight chickadee," Lola said giving Ayelet one of her breath taking hugs.

"G'night Lola," she hugged her back.

"Sweet dreams Ayelet," Louise smiled.

"You as well, I'll see you both in the morning before I head over to River's Edge for my first day of work," Ayelet replied taking a step up onto the stairs.

That night she thought that she would have a tough time sleeping in a new place but that night she got the best sleep. Ayelet hadn't slept that well in a **very** long time.


	3. EnterTheFearsomeFoursome

Chapter Three

Ayelet woke up the next morning, at a time that should be illegal, but after the great night of sleep she had gotten she didn't mind so much. She took a shower to wake up the rest of the way then got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a gray-blue button-up, collared shirt. She put her hair in a simple up do and applied eyeliner and mascara. She looked at the clock and realized that she could have slept a bit longer.

Since she had gotten out of the shower she could smell the breakfast that was cooking down stairs.

_Mmm… eggs, sausage, and pancakes with… butterscotch_? She thought to herself, trying not to drool over just how good it smelt.

She grabbed her shoes and purse before she made her way down the stairs, when she reached the bottom step she placed them there. She walked into the kitchen to find Louise bustling around making the finishing touches on breakfast while Lola was setting the table.

"Good morning you two!" Ayelet greeted, making her presence know, they both turned to her with a smile.

"Hach chi I [hah-ch chee-EH] Ayelet!" Louise greeted back.

Ayelet must have had a slightly confused look on her face because Lola translated for her.

"It means 'good morning' in Quileute," she grinned, "When Louise Fae here is really happy or really upset she starts talking in Quileute."

"How did you sleep Miss Ayelet?" Louise asked bringing food to the small dining table.

"Great, I actually haven't slept that well in years. The bed up there makes it feel like I'm sleeping on a cloud," she smiled leaning on the island in the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" Ayelet offered.

"Thank you but I've put lazy-bones over there to work," Louise smiled gesturing to Lola who was "taking a break" at the dining table.

"Who are you calling "lazy-bones"? Just because you wake up every morning BEFORE the crack of dawn doesn't mean the rest of the world does too! It's not my fault that your inner clock runs on East coast time, when the rest of us go by OUR time zone!" Lola huffs.

_Jeez someone isn't a morning person_, Ayelet thought to herself with an inner smile.

"Anyway, I thought you would like it if I made a big breakfast for you before you went into work. You know, start the day off right," Louise smiled warmly.

"Well thank you I really appreciate it, it smells amazing! Did you put butterscotch chips in the pancakes?" Ayelet asked eyeing the stack of them on the plate Lola had just placed on the dining table.

"Sure did, I know it's a bit different but I hope that you like them," Louise said placing the last bit of food on the table.

"Oh, there is no need to hope, I KNOW I'll like them!" Ayelet grinned at her, getting both of the sisters to laugh.

"Breakfast is ready, have a seat Miss Ayelet. What would you like to drink? We have milk, orange juice, water or lemonade," Louise asked with her trademark smile.

"A big glass of milk would be nice, thank you," she answered taking the seat by the window.

Breakfast was as wonderful as Ayelet had imagined and the more time she spent with Lola and Louise the more she realized getting to know someone (to become close to) wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Moving to La Push was really going to socialize her, something she realized looking back she really needed. Being included in something as simple as breakfast was something new and awkward for Ayelet then, but she adapted quickly to the big changes in her life just like she always had.

Being as close as The River's Edge restaurant was to the Waverly home she just walked there after breakfast. The air was cool and a gentle breeze blew the smell of the ocean inland. A few people moved about the marina tending to their boats before heading out to a day of fishing and crabbing. The tide was high and the water calm, Ayelet hadn't ever been around the ocean before she moved to La Push and found out that she loved it. She arrived at the River's Edge in just a few minutes and knocked on the white framed front doors when she found that they were locked. A moment later Della came scurrying to the doors with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Ayelet, I'm so happy that you're here," she declared.

"Good morning Della, how's your morning been so far?" she politely greeted back.

"Busy as usual but with you here now everything will seem much more manageable. Again I cannot thank you enough for you coming to work for me, I really need the help," she said as she motioned to follow her.

She took Ayelet back into the kitchen and introduced her to the lead cook, Frank Ward, also known as "Tahoe". A man in his forties with a broad build, passion for cooking, and a great sense of humor.

Della brought her back out into the dining area where she explained her duties to Ayelet as they went around to each table making sure all of the condiment containers were full and if not fill them, straightening the restaurant as they went. Between her and Ayelet, they were to share the duties of hostess and waitress, and then once she got the hang of her new job she would be freer to do other things that needed to be done around the restaurant. Della turned the open sign on right at eight o'clock then sat down with Ayelet to help fold napkins with silverware.

"I know that you _just_ got here but what do you think of La Push so far?" Della asked making conversation.

"I really love the scenery, it's absolutely beautiful, so green and vibrant. Yesterday was the first time that I've ever seen the ocean," Ayelet admitted, Della gave her a look of surprise.

"Really? You hadn't ever seen the ocean before yesterday?" she asked in disbelief, Ayelet shook her head, "Wow that is crazy to think about."

"I was born and raised in Salida, Colorado, it's a town up in the mountains, it's called the "Heart of the Rockies". The biggest body of water I had seen before coming here was the Blue Mesa Reservoir about two hours was of Salida. Or the Arkansas River that flows alongside Salida if that counts," Ayelet described.

"Wow, well I'm glad that your first experience of the ocean was here, I believe that here we have some of the most amazing and breath taking views of the ocean and the Quillayute River," she said with honesty.

"With what I have seen so far I agree with you completely!"

"If you'd like my husband, Darryl, and I can take you out on our boat some time, give you a tour of the beaches from the water," she graciously offered, and Ayelet happily accepted.

Even though it was a Saturday only a handful of people had come in the restaurant by that afternoon. Everyone who came in was patient and kind with Ayelet as she learned the in's-and-out's of waitressing and how things ran at River's Edge.

It was late afternoon, a couple hours before Ayelet's shift was to end when a group of four teenage boys rambunctiously paraded through the front doors and shirtless no less. They walked over to one of the corner tables and sat down like they owned it, Della immediately walked over to them.

"My boys! How's the Fearsome Foursome?" she greeted them enthusiastically.

Each guy got up and gave "Aunt Della" a hug, it was very entertaining to watch the exchange. It was hilarious to see how far these six-foot-something guys had to bend down to embrace Della's five-foot-five frame. Ayelet could not hold back the laugh that escaped her lips at the sight that was in front of her. The four guys must have heard her, even though she had thought that her laugh had been quiet, plus she was half-way across the restaurant, because they all turned their heads toward her. Della turned to see what they were all looking at and smiled when she saw it was Ayelet. She motioned for Ayelet to come over to them, she did what was requested of her and made her way over there. As she did, in that moment she noticed something was different about these four guys, the way they watched her as she watched them.

Della wrapped her arm around Ayelet's shoulders as she introduced her, "Boys, I'd like you to meet my newest employee, my salvation, Ayelet Smythe. Ayelet, I'd like you to meet the Fearsome Foursome. Now boys be gentlemen and introduce yourselves while I go get your drinks!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Aiden Clearwater," the youngest looking guy said offering his hand, Ayelet politely gave him her hand. He kissed it then continued to kiss it dramatically with which earned him a smack upside the head from one of this friends.

"Down boy!" he chided Aiden, who let go of Ayelet's hand unwillingly. "Sorry about him, I think we need to get him a choke collar," he joked grabbing Aiden in a choke hold getting the other guys to laugh. "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Brodahl." He introduced himself with a quick handshake while he still had Aiden struggling to get out of his grip.

"Jeez you two, cool it before you break something of Della's… again!" the serious third guy implored, "I'm Levi Uley," he greeted.

Ayelet turned to the fourth guy who she had felt been looking at her the entire time, they just looked at each other for a moment. It was strange for some reason she felt oddly connected to him, like she knew him from before they met, a pull to him she couldn't describe. She felt she knew him before she ever said a word to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before?" he asked obviously feeling what she was too.

"I don't think so, before yesterday I've never been to La Push or Washington state for that matter. But you _do_ look familiar to me too," she answered just as curious as he was.

"Hmm, maybe we will figure it out at some point," he said with a smile, "I'm Ethan."

"It's very nice to meet you, all of you," Ayelet said just as Della came back with all their drinks.

"Did they behave while I was away?" Della asked giving the guys a motherly look.

"Do we _ever_ behave?" Ethan retorts cheekily.

"From what I've seen I don't think so," Ayelet sarcastically teased which made Della laugh.

Ethan, Jack, and Aiden all faked being hurt by the comment, while she didn't think Levi cared either way.

"Well boys do you want your usual?" Della asked.

"Yes, that would be fantastic, you're too good to us Aunt Della," Jack remarks with a huge grin on his face.

"Isn't that the truth! I'm kidding I love you guys," Della smiled, "Alright boys, I need to steal Ayelet away from you, with the mountain of food you all eat I need her help!"

"As long as you bring her back we won't have a problem," Aiden said with mock seriousness, which earned him another smack upside the head.

Della and Ayelet walked back to the kitchen, "Tahoe, the Fearsome Foursome are here, they want their usual," she announced when they got there.

"Alright, Miss Ayelet do you think you could give me a hand?" Tahoe asked.

Ayelet decided to mess with him by being a smartass and clapped instead of answering him, he started laughing and didn't stop until tears came to his eyes.

"Oh Della I love this one! Ayelet you're a riot! But really I do need your help, those boys eat a TON! And that's saying something coming from a big guy like me!" he said catching his breath.

"I'd be happy to help you out, what would you like me to do?"

Ayelet helped Tahoe make SO much food, Della wasn't lying when she said a mountain of food. The amount of food they made could have fed a small army. At first Ayelet thought that of course they ate a lot, they're teenage guys but this was a ridiculous amount. As Della, Tahoe, and Ayelet, delivered the dump truck load of food to the guys' table it suddenly hit Ayelet. She knew what was _off_ about the four of them. It was the reason why when she shook their hands they didn't feel cool like everyone else she knew. It was the reason why all of their movements were smooth, quick and precise, animal/predator like. It was the reason why they all ate so much, why they knew without saying anything to her that they noticed something was different about Ayelet compared to everyone else in the restaurant.

_They're like me, they're shape shifters_.

From that moment for the next three days that they came in Ayelet made a point to watch the four of them closely, she wanted concrete evidence that her assumption was actual truth before she got her hopes up. By the end of those three days she was pretty convinced that they were indeed like her and she couldn't help but get her hopes up.


	4. RightPlaceRightTime

Chapter Four

It may have only been three days but it felt like she had acquired four new friends, Ethan, Jack, Levi, and Aiden in that short amount of time. Ayelet had learned a lot about them; Ethan is the enthusiastic leader who's very accepting and can see the good in everyone. Jack lives in the here-and-now and seems to always find a little trouble to get into. Levi is quiet, serious and the voice of reason in their group. Aiden is a flirt but a total sweetheart. But it was the bond that she had formed with Ethan that really surprised her, they became close in such a short period of time. He became her very first best friend.

It was that Wednesday afternoon, they were slow at the River's Edge seeing as it was the middle of the week. Only Ethan had come in, he told Ayelet that Jack, Levi, and Aiden had to go do some work at Levi's parent's house. For some reason she knew there was more to his story than he was letting on.

"So how did you get out of helping over at the Levi's?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ethan laughed, "I covered one of Levi's shifts a few days ago, he owed me," he answered as he sat across from Ayelet and began helping fold silverware into the cloth napkins.

"Ah, I see," she responded as she added a wrapped silverware set to the pile she had going.

It was quiet between them for a moment when she could feel that she was being watched so she looked up to see Ethan who was looking rather pensively at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked lamely with a weak smile.

She knew the real reason why he was looking at her like that. He and the guys had asked her about why she had moved to La Push. The question had been asked out of nowhere and it had caught her off guard. She had answered awkwardly then quickly changed the subject, the other three guys hadn't thought much about it she didn't think but Ethan knew she was hiding the real reason.

"No you don't have anything on your face. I just…" he began but paused unsure of how to call her out on her b.s..

"You want to know the real reason why I moved here," she finished what he couldn't say.

He nodded so she put down the silverware set she was working on so she could give her full attention to him.

"Well you see long story short, I grew up never knowing who my father was, my mother, Aislyn, only spoke of him twice. She called him a deceiving monstrous bastard. Then a few months ago my mother she… she passed away in a car accident," she began to explain.

"I'm so sorry about your mother's passing Ayelet," he said sincerely.

Ayelet gave him a weak smile before continuing, the subject of her mother was still a sore spot.

"I sold all that I could in our house and donated the rest, I even managed to sell the house. As I was doing one last walk through of the house I noticed that the attic door was slightly open. I opened it and climbed up to see if there was anything up there I had missed. There were only two things up there; two decades worth of dust and a shoebox. In the shoebox I found some clues about my father that let me to La Push. I moved here so that I could hopefully find him," she finished explaining.

Okay it may have not been all of the truth but she had hoped it would be enough to where he wouldn't ask for details that would give away things she didn't want to share just then.

"My mother spent the summer before I was born in La Push, I did the math she would have met my father during that time. I was conceived while she would have been here that summer. I think _**I**_ may be part of the reason why she left and never came back," She admitted honestly.

"Wow, that's quite the story, Ayelet. If there is anything I can do to help your search let me know," he offered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Ethan, so much for the offer, means a lot to me I really appreciate it," she smiled back.

"Well I better get going, see you tomorrow?" Ethan asks standing up from the table, she stood up with him.

"Yup, sounds like a plan," Ayelet said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good. Take care Ayelet," he said hugging her back.

"You too Ethan."

It had been a week since she had arrived in La Push and exactly two weeks since the last time she had _**changed**_, and the wolf within her was restless. That morning she woke up before the sun rise and quietly opened the window in her "kitchen" and stepped out onto the roof with just a blanket wrapped around herself. She stood there for a moment taking in her surroundings, the air was cool and smelt of the ocean, damp wood, and rich earth. The forest called to her, she couldn't help but answer back. She let go of the blanket, letting it drop at her feet, pushed off the roof with feet and landed on her paws. Over the years changing had become quick and painless. She had so much pent up energy so she released it, dug her claws into the ground as she took off running. She loves being in wolf form, she thought it was like everything became more detailed and intricate, like seeing the world for the first time, like you're able to see the true world under the unfocused and dull top layer that you see with human eyes.

She ran into the forest behind the Waverly home then made her way North, crossed the Quillayute River, found her way to the Rialto Beach and followed the coastline from there. She turned back when the beach started to parallel Ozette Lake and the sky started to lighten up. But she slid to a halt in the coarse pebble sand near Hole-in-the-Wall (about 1.5 miles North of Rialto Beach). A sickeningly sweet smell invaded her nose, a smell she would recognize anywhere.

_A vampire is nearby!_

Instincts took over and she made a b-line for the vampire, it was way too close to La Push, to humans. The closer she got to the source of the nauseating sweet smell she began to hear a violent sounding commotion, trees snapping in two and vicious snarling. The scene she came upon surprised her, the vampire was fighting a wolf. From where she was standing the wolf wasn't doing so good, the leech seemed to have the upper hand. The vampire grabbed the wolf at the back of his neck, and flung him hard against a huge Sitka spruce. The wolf made the tree and the ground shake, then fell to the ground and didn't move. Ayelet made a split second decision and charged into the fight gave the leech a dose of his own medicine and caught the vampire completely off guard. She didn't waste any time getting him away from the injured wolf. She took the vampire down but not before he took a chunk out of her side, but that didn't slow her down. She literally ripped him apart, it was the only way she knew how to kill a thing that was already dead. After she finished with the leech she quickly made her way over to the injured wolf lying on the ground. She nudged him with her snout, she couldn't tell if he was okay or not.

_Come on, wake up!_ She urged.

Suddenly images filled her mind, images of people she knew, Jack, Levi, Aiden, and Della, even herself. Then images of running through the forest before being hit hard by something, then "she" looked up to see the vampire standing over her. It was then she realized she was seeing the wolf laying before her, his thoughts and memories. He suddenly stirred growling in pain but made no movement to get up.

_That bastard leech, that is so going to leave a mark_, his voice exclaimed in her mind, as he thought of being thrown into the huge Sitka spruce tree.

Normally it probably would have freaked out someone to hear another person's voice in their head but Ayelet recognized the voice in her mind.

_Ethan! _

The wolf opened his eyes slightly as she thought his name. Abruptly several other voices entered her mind including Jack and Levi's, things started clicking together for her. She wasn't the only shape shifter, there was an entire pack of wolves and they were closing in on Ethan and her fast.

_Embry is going to kill me if anything has happened the Ethan!_ A guy's voice exclaimed, _He can be such an over protective parent sometimes_.

Ayelet was shocked to say the least, things fell into place in a matter of seconds, she had just found out that Ethan's dad is Embry, it's not like "Embry" is a common name… it had to be…

_Hang on little brother, help is on its way_, She thought nudging him once more before turning tail and getting away before the pack showed up. She wasn't ready for them to know about her just yet.

Later on that day even though the wound from the vampire was still healing Ayelet went to the River's Edge to work her shift. She did her best to conceal the fact that she was in a lot of pain, it was easy to hide it from humans but when Ethan, Jack, and Levi came in she became a bit nervous. Since she now knew they had heightened senses like herself they would be more likely to notice her injury/weakness.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" She greeted them with a smile, they all greeted her back before she excused herself to go get their drinks.

Ethan seemed to catch on before the others, "You feeling alright, Ayelet?" he asked when she came back to the table with their drinks.

"I'm fine," she answered a bit too quickly, "I think I just fell asleep in a weird position, pulled a muscle or something," she tried to recover.

"_Or something_," Ethan says too quietly for "normal" humans to hear.

_He knows!_ Is what crossed her mind in that moment.

"So the usual order guys?" she asked trying to hide her panic.

"Yeah, but I want an extra order of chili fries today, puh-lease," Jack grinned.

"It's amazing how much food you guys wolf down," she laughed pretending nothing was wrong until she realized the wording she had just used.

She turned around and made a b-line for the kitchen, she gave the guys' orders to Tahoe.

"You feeling alright Miss Ayelet? You look a little pale," he asked.

"Yeah, I think that I just need a little air," She said giving him a weak smile before she walked through the kitchen and out the side door.

Ayelet leaned against the side of the restaurant for support, she had to calm her breathing before she could even think of going back in. Her un-ease was aggravating her injury, she placed her hand over it as an attempt to push the pain back in.

"Damn blood sucker," she cursed in a hushed whisper, as she lifted her shirt slightly to check the bandage only to find blood was starting to seep through. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that Ethan had followed her.

"Jeez Ayelet, that leech got you good, shouldn't you be mostly healed by now?" Ethan asked with surprise and confusion in his voice, "I know that I am, see?" he remarked lifting his shirt to show the fading bruises on his ribs.

She jumped, startled by his voice and presence, she couldn't find her voice all she could do was stare at him wide-eyed knowing that she had been caught. She covered her wound back up, even though it was already too late Ethan had seen.

"You know I have always sensed you were different, I'm surprised that I didn't figure it out sooner," he remarked cautiously taking a step closer to her.

"Like when we first met and you looked, felt familiar to me or when I noticed how un-humanly graceful you move, or how you seemed to hear your name being called, practically whispered, clear across the opposite side of the restaurant. It all makes so much sense now, why you moved to La Push, why you're looking for your father. Now that I know your wolfy secret it will be a lot easier to help you find him, there are only a handful of families that carry the gene," he rambled putting the pieces together.

"I, ah… don't need your help actually, I know who he is, found out this morning by accident," she admitted reaching into her back pocket and taking out the picture of her mother and Embry and handed it to Ethan.

"Do you remember that shoebox that I found in the attic of my mother's house?" she asked, he nodded a bit distracted by the picture in his hands. "Well I found that picture and few others in it. Turn it over," she instructed.

He read the back of the picture out loud, "The happiest day of our lives. AS and EC forever. Who are "AS" and…" it must have dawned on him as he asked, "EC?" He looked up at Ayelet wide-eyed.

"They're my parents, Aislyn Smythe and…" she began and Ethan finished her sentence with her, "Embry Call."

"But Embry Call is my father," he said in shock looking from her to the picture and back.

"You mean _our_ father," she said with a shy smile still not sure how Ethan was taking this new information.

"That would make us…"

"Brother and sister." They say in unison.

Ayelet could tell that a million things were going through his head in that moment.

"That's why this morning you said, "hang on little brother", you've known," he pointed out.

"I've had a notion for a couple days now but I didn't know for sure until this morning. Everything happened so fast, I was out for a run and on my way back I smelt _**it**_. I tracked it down only to find it was fighting a wolf. And not just any wolf, but a wolf like me. I couldn't just stand by and not do anything I had to help," She explained but before she could finish Ethan engulfed her in a hug.

"Holy crap I have an older sister, this is SO cool! How could my… our dad keep something like this from me?" Ethan exclaimed with a grin as he set her back down on her feet.

"Probably because… he doesn't know about me and I don't know if I'm ready for him to know about me just yet," she said looking down.

"Well don't worry, him and my mom are away on their second honeymoon in Victoria, B.C. and won't be back for a few more days," he disclosed.

"Well it's not just him, I'm not sure if I'm ready for anyone else to know about me yet. You see, you are the very first person I've told about what I am. I now know that there are others besides you, Jack, Levi, and Aiden. I need you to understand that I've been an outsider my whole life and now that I've found other shape shifters like myself and a place I could belong… I just don't think my heart could handle it if they rejected me," She admitted with honesty.

"Are you kidding me? The pack will love you, Jack and Aiden, even Levi already do. Oh, Ella is going to be SO excited to know that she has a big sister!" he says happily.

"Ella?" Ayelet asked confused.

"My little sister, she's thirteen, she's your half sister. You know she has always said she wanted an older sister," he grinned.

Ayelet gave him a small smile, "Is it okay if we keep all this between the two of us for a few days," She pleaded quietly, looking up at him.

"I can only keep it between us for the next three days until I have my next patrol shift. After that I can't keep a secret even if I wanted to," he told her. Confusion must have shown on her face because he continued, "In wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts, there is no keeping secrets in the pack. Well except if you're Solace."

"Well that explains the image and voices I heard in my mind this morning, the whole shared mind deal it makes sense now."

"Look I know that you don't want the pack to know about you or at least that you're one of us, but there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night, most of the pack will be there so you should come. I promise that I won't tell them what you are, I'll just introduce you as friend. That way you can meet everyone and see that they love you like I know they will."

Ayelet gave him a wary smile but agreed to go, "Good! It'll be great you'll see." He said trying to reassure her, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the restaurant through the way they came. She knew the next night would be one she would never forget.


	5. OneLookIsAllItTook

Chapter Five

It was the evening of the bonfire and Ayelet was waiting for Ethan to pick her up at the Waverly home, he pulled up in his black 1990 Chevy 454 SS truck right on time at six o'clock.

"Nice truck, is it yours?" Ayelet asked with a smile as she opened the door and got in.

"I wish! It's actually our dad's," he grinned.

"You better tone down that "our dad" stuff by the time we get to the bonfire, you promised to keep our little secret for the next couple of days," she reminded him.

"I know, I know, I will. So are you excited about meeting everyone tonight?" he asked as he turned the truck around in the street.

"Yes and no, I'm a bit nervous to be quite honest," she said trying to keep calm.

"There isn't any reason for you to be nervous, but if you are I promise to always be close by," he smiles trying to reassure her.

"You better not ditch your older sister with a bunch of strangers! If you do I'll let sister wolf out and kick your butt," she joked making him chuckle.

They soon turned off of La Push Road on a small dirt driveway and followed it until they came upon a small two story wood cabin.

"Who lives here?" Ayelet asks with curiosity as they got out of the truck.

"The Uley family, Sam, Emily, Levi, and Jessa, but Sam and Emily's oldest son, Ouran, who is Beta of the pack by the way, lives on his own (he's 25)," Ethan explains as he leads Ayelet down the path to the beach where the bonfire was being held.

"So who is Alpha?" she asked quietly as they near the beach.

"That would be Davian Black, he's an amazing leader. You'll get to meet him tonight," Ethan answers back.

"So everyone who'll be here tonight is currently or former pack member?"

"Yes, along with their immediate families. We are all very close," he said with a grin looking back at her, she gave him a small smile.

"So everyone here knows about the "wolfy secret"?" she inquires.

"90% knows, a couple guys in the pack have girlfriends that don't know, but that's because it's not like we can tell just anyone the big bad secret," he explained.

"Alright we're here, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said giving her best smile in attempt to cover up just how nervous she was.

He grinned offering his arm, she gladly takes it for the emotional support. Even as she looked around Ayelet could tell how instead of being several different/separate families they were all one close unit. In a way it baffled Ayelet, she didn't understand how they could be, growing up the way she had she had never known family.

"Ayelet, I'd like you to meet the host and hostess of this gathering, Sam and Emily Uley, Levi's parents," Ethan introduces, "Sam, Em, this is my friend and the best waitress, EVER, Ayelet Smythe."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, thank you for allowing me to come to your family get-together," Ayelet politely remarks offering her hand.

Sam shook her out stretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, Ayelet."

Ayelet offered her hand to Emily but instead of shaking it, she pulled Ayelet into a hug, "You are more than welcome here at our family gathering, with all that you've done for my aunt Della, she and I consider you family," she exclaims letting go of Ayelet, "Thank you for all the help you've give at River's Edge."

Ayelet gave a shy smile not used to such praise, "You're welcome, you're aunt is a wonderful lady."

"Ayelet is actually renting the upstairs of the Waverly sister's house," Ethan brings up.

"Really? How's it working out for ya, living with those two crazy ladies?" Emily giggled, meaning crazy in the best way possible and Ayelet knew it.

Ayelet laughed knowing exactly what Emily was talking about, "To be quite honest when I very first met them in person I thought perhaps I had made a mistake agreeing to move in with them before ever meeting them in person. I mean the first thought that came to mind when I saw them as I got off the plane was that Lola and Louise just stepped off the set of a Stevie Nicks music video." This comment got all three, Sam, Emily, and Ethan to laugh in agreement. "But as I've got to know them, I've learned to love their quirkiness, they're a riot," Ayelet grinned.

Emily goes on to tell Ayelet how when she was growing up visiting La Push how everyone thought that the Waverly sisters were witches and how the local kids would dare one another to go up to the house or talk to one of the sisters.

"I'm sorry Ayelet, is my mother boring you with one of her never ending stories?" Levi teased wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulders, who playfully smacks his arm smiling up at her son.

"Why if it isn't my sarcastic son!" Emily smirks, "And for your information I am NOT boring!" she huffs with pretend anger.

"Yeah," Ayelet agreed, "Your mother isn't boring, I was really enjoying her story so apologize to your mom," she demanded.

Levi bent down and lovingly kissed his mother's forehead, "Sorry Mom," he said then picked her up off the ground with a hug, then gently set her back down.

It actually surprised Ayelet to see this affectionate side of Levi, normally he was so quiet and serious when she was around him.

"I'm sorry to announce but I'm going to steal Ayelet so I can introduce her to everyone else," Ethan declared as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders steering her away from them before she could protest. Ayelet gave an apologetic smile and waved to Sam and Emily as she was drug away.

"Ethan, what's up?" a guy who Ayelet didn't recognized greeted Ethan with a unique handshake, "Who's your friend?" he asked referring to Ayelet, with a flirtatious smile.

"Jarron, I'd like you to meet…" Ethan began to say but got rudely interrupted.

"Ayelet! You came!" Jack exclaims picking her up in a hug (like Levi had with Emily) and spun her around before placing her back on her feet.

She laughed, "It's good to see you too, but you didn't have to hug the breath out of me," she teased, if she had been a normal human and not a shape shifter his hug might have actually hurt.

"Come on Jack you know you should be more careful with someone like her," Jarron chided his younger brother thinking that Ayelet is fully human. "I apologize for my knucklehead brother, are you alright?"

"I'm all good, no harm done," she smiled at Jarron then stuck her tongue out at Jack who childishly returned her gesture.

"As I was saying," Ethan began again pointedly looking at a grinning Jack, "Jarron this is _**my**_ friend, Ayelet Smythe."

"_Your_ friend? She's my friend too!" Jack blurts out, interrupting Ethan once again.

Ethan gives him a death glare, "Oh, that is it! You are dead meat!" Ethan proclaims in frustration before launching himself at Jack.

The two guys start wrestling around trying to overpower one another. Ayelet just smiled, shook her head at their antics before turning her attention to Jarron.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jarron."

"Likewise, so you're the new girl working for Della?" Jarron said making conversation while Ethan and Jack were still wrestling.

"Yup, that's me. Just moved here a few days ago, I love it so far," she admitted.

"That's good to hear, but it is a small town hopefully you won't get bored of us too quickly," Jarron smirks.

"With these two around," she gestured toward Ethan and Jack, "I don't think that's possible, besides I grew up my entire life in a small town so I don't mind it here. It's actually comforting, everyone is so welcoming here."

"I'll put five down on Ethan," a guy remarked as he approached Ayelet and Jarron.

"You're on," Jarron remarked doing that unique handshake with him.

"Rye, Rayna, I'd like you to meet the "pups'" friend, Ayelet. Ayelet this is Ryland and his ever so quiet twin sister, Rayna," Jarron introduced.

"Oh_ you're_ the waitress at River's Edge. It's nice to meet you," Ryland remarks extending his handout to Ayelet.

"It's nice to meet you," she politely answers back.

"You're even prettier in person," Rayna bluntly states getting Ayelet to blush a little bit and Jarron and Ryland to give Rayna a surprised look.

"Thank you," Ayelet shyly smiled, "Why do I get the feeling particular individuals have been talking about me behind my back?" she asks looking over at Ethan and Jack who finally finished their wrestling match when Ethan won and were walking back over with two more people.

"You could say that, they seem to have you on the mind a lot lately," Jarron laughs, along with the others in the group as if what he said was some kind of inside joke.

"Pay up," Ryland demands nudging Jarron with his shoulder, who growls at him handing him a five dollar bill unwillingly.

When the guy and girl walked up with Ethan and Jack, Ayelet noticed how each person standing around her briefly bowed their head in respect. Even she was compelled to do the same, he had _that_ kind of presence. Even though he looked to be only a couple years older than Ethan and Jack everyone seemed to hold him in high regard. It dawned on Ayelet that this must be the pack's Alpha, she was right.

"Ayelet, I would like you to meet Davian and his girlfriend, Koren. Davian, Koren, this is Ayelet Smythe," Ethan politely introduced.

"It's an honor to meet the both of you," Ayelet greeted respectfully offering her hand.

Davian is not the only one who notices that _she_ notices his "status" among everyone.

"It's very nice to meet you," Davian says with a genuine smile, but he knows that there is something different about Ayelet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ayelet," Koren sweetly greets shaking her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," Ayelet says with a smile.

"Well the bonfire pile is ready to be lit, shall we all migrate that way?" Davian suggests, everyone voices their agreement and follow him and Koren over to it.

Everyone finds a seat on one of the driftwood logs that surround the huge pile of wood of the bonfire. Ayelet sat in between Ethan and Aiden, who was fawning over her. Sam was the one to light the bonfire, it lit up the darkening beach, the trees at the edge of the pebbly sand cast shadows into the forest. The light from the fire danced upon the surface of the calm ocean water, Ayelet found it all very beautiful. A few more people showed up and joined everyone else around the fire. They were all having a good time talking amongst themselves in groups of two to four. The talking quieted down a bit when Emily, her daughter Jessa, and Levi brought out an insane amount of hotdogs and sticks/wires to cook them on. Ayelet only ate two hotdogs so that she wouldn't give herself away, even though she could have eaten fifteen.

Everyone continued to sit around and talk after they ate and about that time someone had brought out a MP3 player hooked up to a speaker station. Jarron (being the life of the party) decided to get Ayelet and pulled her over near the MP3 player to dance with him. She may have protested at first but Jarron's smile and attitude was contagious and not before long she was having a great time. Even though the music wasn't from the same era Jarron was swing dancing with Ayelet.

"Where did you learn to swing dance so well, I'm surprised," she asked smiling as he spun her around with ease.

"It's just a talent I have, I've always been a natural," he smirked cheekily.

"Really?" Ayelet asked skeptically raising her eyebrow knowing that he's saying it to show off for her and everyone there.

"Yup and it's not the only think I am naturally talented at," he said with a cocky smirk, twirling her around, making her laugh.

"Jare, are you seriously trying to use _**that**_ line, _again_?" a sarcastic voice asked from behind them with a chuckle.

"Come on, Sol, you're supposed to be my wingman," Jarron whines, gently letting go of Ayelet's hands so that she is facing his friend.

"Sol, I'd like you to meet the lovely and lively Ayelet Smythe. Ayelet this is my best friend and usually my partner in crime, Solace Rhain," Jarron introduced, but he might as well have been talking to a couple of rocks.

The very instant Ayelet and Solace's eyes met the world around them and the people in it just disappeared. All that they saw was one another and the many emotions that danced in one another's eyes.


	6. WolfIsOutOfTheBag

Chapter Six

An atmosphere of unease and a roller coaster of emotions abruptly had fallen over the gathering at the bonfire as Ayelet and Solace continued to stare at one another wordlessly.

Ayelet couldn't fully explain the overwhelming pull her soul felt toward Solace. It felt like their souls are two halves that used to be _one_ and have met once again after many years and lives of separation, an "unconscious" longing for each other. Their meeting was very intense, an indescribable event at the human level where the two halves of the same soul get to face and feel deep, hidden feeling in themselves that had been denied for lifetimes. These first few moments of their meeting changed Ayelet and Solace forever.

Ayelet may have not known what exactly had happened but Solace knew precisely what had happened to him. He clenched his fists at his sides, an anger and fear began to slowly boiled within him. After learning of and seeing all that imprinting had put his mother, Leah, through he viewed it more as a curse than a blessing. He had hoped and prayed this wouldn't ever happen to him, but as he looked into Ayelet's eyes he knew without a shadow of a doubt he had imprinted on her.

Solace hadn't realized he was trembling until Davian placed his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed getting Solace's attention.

"Are you alright, Solace?" Davian asked in his calm voice.

Solace whips his head toward Davian breaking the hypnotic trance he and Ayelet had on one another. The shock, fear, and anger was written all over his face as he glared at his Alpha.

"No," he practically growls, "She shouldn't be here," he says through clenched teeth as Davian guided him away from everyone, away from Ayelet.

Ayelet watched the two of them walk down the beach a little ways then into the dark forest.

"Ayelet?" Jarron's voiced asked bringing her out of a daze.

She turns her attention to Jarron, and sees many eyes looking back at her. She didn't know how to handle this attention, her eyes fell to her feet.

"I think… I should go," she quietly states still not looking up at everyone.

"Aw hun, don't let killjoy Solace get to you," Jarron said with a smile, but that smile didn't reach his eyes and Ayelet knew he was only trying to soothe her distress.

"What the heck Jare I leave Ayelet with you for five minutes, what did you do to her you perv," Ethan said in jest wrapping his arms around Ayelet.

"Ethan, I think it would be best if you took me home," she said with a hand over her aching heart.

It mystified Ayelet how a person that she just met could make her heart, her soul ache that much by walking away from her. Ethan looked to Jarron with question and concern in his eyes, Jarron shook his head with a look in his eyes that told Ethan that he would tell him later and not to push the subject.

"Okay, as you wish m'lady," Ethan says putting on his best smile.

Ethan turned around with his arm still around Ayelet and let her toward the path that led back to the house and vehicles.

"Thank you for having me," Ayelet expressed her gratitude to Sam and Emily as she walked with Ethan up to Embry's truck.

"Leaving so soon," Sam asked with a small smile, Ayelet gave a weak smile.

"You are welcome her anytime, sweetie," Emily called out with a wave as Ayelet and Ethan got into the truck.

The ride back to the Waverly home was quiet, neither Ayelet or Ethan knew how to bring up what had happened at the bonfire. Ayelet woke from her thoughts when the truck came to a stop, she took off her seat belt and turned to Ethan. Guilt was creeping up on her as she looked at her younger brother.

"Oh, Ethan I'm so sorry for how I acted back there, I just… panicked," she apologizes hanging her head in shame for a couple seconds before looking at Ethan to gage his reaction.

"No need to apologize, are you okay though?" he asked concerned, Ayelet just shrugs her shoulders totally unsure of how she was feeling at that moment.

"What happened? I thought you were having a good time," he asked giving a hesitant smile.

"I was, but then… I don't know what happened, I don't know what I did wrong," she quietly admitted.

"_**You**_ didn't do anything wrong," he interjected.

"I was dancing with Jarron," a weak smile found its way to her lips, "His vivacity is contagious, but then he introduced me to…" Just the thought of his name made her heart ache with an unknown pain, "Solace. I must have offended him or maybe he could tell/sense what I really am, I don't know. I feel like I somehow ruined my chances with the pack, Davian had to step in and practically escort Solace away from me," she explained.

"I really don't think that you ruined your chances with the pack, in fact I think you've done the opposite. I haven't seen them take so well to someone that they just met. They may not know about your wolfy side yet but they can sense that you belong with us. Solace, he just hasn't ever been good with unfamiliar people, he's just really protective of the pack," he said trying his best to reassure her.

Ayelet wanted to believe him, she really did but she knew there was more to it than Solace being over protective of the pack. Even though she thought that she didn't make a comment about it, only thanked Ethan for being supportive.

Ethan gave her a hug, "Go get some rest you'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay, good night," she said hugging him back before opening the truck door and stepping out.

"G'night sis," he called back.

Ethan waited until Ayelet had opened the front door of the house and turned to wave at him before he drove away. Ayelet climbed the stairs to the second floor numbly, and like a robot-zombie dropped her purse and took off her shoes as soon as she got into her room. She walked over to the bed and flung herself onto it, lying on her back she blankly stared up at the ceiling. Like a broken record her mind kept playing the event of her and Solace meeting over and over again. She kept trying to figure out where exactly it all went wrong or what she could have done different, but couldn't pin-point exactly when or what. She eventually fell into a dreamless and restless sleep. Only to be awoken a couple hours later by alarming howls piercing through the night.

Ayelet sat up straight in bed, suddenly fully awake and alert, the howls had been ones of panic and alarm. She knew someone in the pack was in trouble and didn't think twice, stripping off every piece of clothing as she ran to her kitchen window. Paws hit the ground and she was running full speed toward the tree line, as soon as the trees were blurring past her the howls echoed out into the night once more.

She found chaos unfolding near where she had come to Ethan's aide a few days earlier. She could only smell the one vampire, but it seemed that just this one leech was giving the two wolves fighting it a real tough time. The vampire easily hit the smaller dark gray wolf sending him flying through the air, while the larger pure white wolf lunged at the bloodsucker. The white wolf missed it by centimeters and as he turned tail to snap his powerful jaws in attempt to grab the vampire it grabbed him instead. The vampire had a hold of the white wolf around the neck, he had such a good grip on the wolf he might have snapped his neck but this is where Ayelet joined in on the fight. The overwhelming feeling that she had to protect the white wolf at any cost gave her extra strength to rip the vampire apart viciously quick and efficiently. In those short few moments everything seemed to move in slow motion for Ayelet, but to the audience that had showed up just seconds after she had, the violent fight occurred in what felt like less than a minute.

The hackles on her back were still standing on end, her heartbeat quick, adrenaline flowing through her veins when she turned around to see the several pairs of eyes staring at her in shock and awe. For a brief second she was consumed in panic but she forced it away, nothing she could do then that would hide her secret from the pack. Ethan knew this as well and blurted out what Ayelet was about to think.

_Well, guess the wolf's out of the bag!_ his voice said teasingly in their shared minds as he trotted over to Ayelet proud of how well his sister took down the bloodsucker.

Confused thoughts filled their shared minds, Davian quieted everyone and took charge of the situation.

_What is going on? Who is this?_ he asked stepping toward Ayelet and Ethan.

He may have asked those questions but they were more for the pack's benefit than his own because he was rather certain he knew who this new wolf was and what had just happened.

Ethan went to speak for Ayelet but the second the thought of her entered his mind everyone realized who this new wolf was and once again a rollercoaster of emotions took over the packs shared minds. Most of the pack was shocked but excited, all except Solace who felt shock, fear, and anger that sent ripples though everyone else's thoughts.

Ethan steps halfway in front of Ayelet protectively, _Don't even start Solace, she just saved your life, so back down!_ He exclaims bravely defending his sister.

Majority of the pack was surprised by Ethan's boldness toward an older wolf, the other three youngest wolves were impressed and proud of their best friend.

Ayelet steps out from behind Ethan and toward Davian, she slowly bowed her head in respect, putting herself in a submissive stance.

_I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you last night that I'm like you and the pack. To be honest I didn't know there were others like me until a couple/few days ago. I came to La Push in search of my father hoping he could tell me about what I am and why,_ as she was explaining herself she is doing her best to also show them in their shared minds.

She showed them when and how she phased for the first time, how her mother, Aislyn, treated her afterwards, how she lived with being a shape shifter alone. As well as how she grew up knowing nothing about her father, not even his name, and only learned of him after the death of her mother. Showed them the clues she found in the shoebox that led her to La Push.

_You're Embry's daughter, so you really are one of us,_ Davian states, everyone could hear the smile in his voice.

The white wolf that Ayelet then knew was Solace growled in frustration and stalked off. Davian watched him leave and felt him phase back to human form, then turned to Ayelet to announce a pack meeting (in human form) at his house. The slight tension that had been hanging over the pack dissipated and an excitement settled in. One of the bigger wolves that Ayelet's first impression was that he looked like an oversized German Shepherd, trotted over to her and playfully nudged her in the shoulder.

_I knew you were cool but this is freaking awesome!_ Jarron exclaimed happily walking beside her as the pack made their way toward Davian's house.

Ayelet gives him a wolfy smile, _Really?_

_Heck yeah!_ Jack butted in answering for his older brother.

Even though Jarron, Jack, Ethan, Levi, and Aiden were lightheartedly cantering alongside her, Ayelet's mind kept finding its way back to Solace. She did not understand this uncontrollable and undeniable pull that she felt toward someone who seemed to hold intense animosity toward her.

_Maybe something is wrong with me,_ she thought before she could stop herself.

She cringed anticipating questions to be thrown her way, to be judged for being such a freak, but none of that ever came.

_They didn't hear me,_ she thinks in surprise and looked around at all of them, _I guess I don't have to share __**all**__ my thoughts._

The pack shortly arrived at Davian's house near the La Push-Forks boundary line, the boys quickly phased and got into cut-off shorts. Ayelet had left her house so quickly that she hadn't thought about the clothes situation later on. Rayna caught onto her dilemma and walked over to her and handed her a simple t-shirt and pair of shorts.

"I cannot tell you how extraordinary it's going to be having another girl in the pack," Rayna said with her human voice, before turning around to give Ayelet some privacy.

"Thanks for the clothes Rayna, I really appreciate it," she smiles.

"Anytime hun, us girls have to stick together and watch one another's backs with all these troublesome guys around us all the time," she grins at her new found friend and ally.

Ayelet giggles, "Sounds like a good idea to me. From the bit that I've been around them they're a lot to handle, and need a lot of looking after."

"You have no idea," Rayna said rolling her eyes with a smile, as the two girls walked up to the house and let themselves in joining the rest of the pack.

The inside of Davian's house was a buzz, everyone was talking about the unexpected news of Ayelet's wolfy secret.

"Alright everyone settle down," Davian called out getting everyone's attention, "Ayelet my pack and I have some questions for you." He asked her as she sat down on a chair next to himself that faced the rest of the pack.

"Ask away," she shyly stated.

"You said that you came here not knowing who your father is, how did you find out for sure that it's Embry?" Davian inquired with curiosity.

Ayelet would have answered but Ethan happily spoke up for her, "She had the clues from the shoebox but the other morning when that leech caught me off guard near the Northern boundary line, the pack weren't the first to come to my aide."

"I was out for an early morning run in wolf form, I was on my way back when I smelt it's sickeningly sweet stench. It was way too close to town, I had to investigate. I came upon the bloodsucker fighting a wolf, I knew that it wasn't just any kind of wolf but one like me. The leech seemed to have had the upper hand so I stepped in. Try to imagine how strange it was for me when I started hearing voices in my head that weren't my own. Ethan's was the first that I heard and recognized after that I easily put the pieces together that he was indeed like myself. After that I heard a few of you, only recognized Jack, Levi, and Aiden's voices, but someone said something that really caught my attention;

_Embry is going to kill me if anything has happened to Ethan. He can be such an over protective parent sometimes._

It all fell into place, all of my suspicions and assumptions had been confirmed. It's not like Embry is a common name…" Ayelet explained.

"Does he know about you at all?" Ouran asked.

"No, my mother never came back here, I honestly don't think he has any idea," she nervously admitted.

"So for the first few years until you came here you've never met another shape shifter, you didn't have anyone to show you the ropes, you were all alone?" Jack asked, Ayelet looked down unsure how to answer that one.

"Well you're not alone anymore, you've got all of us, you've got the pack!" Ethan exclaims ruffling her hair.

Ayelet playfully smacks Ethan in the arm while fixing her hair.

"Yeah, you're one of us!" Jarron remarks happily wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Right Davian?"

Everyone turned their attention to their Alpha, "Well you didn't grow around here, with us…" he pauses, an unease made the atmosphere waver in the room. But then a smile found its way to Davian's lips, "…but that doesn't change the fact that you are one of us. Welcome to the pack Ayelet."

Everyone erupts into welcoming words to Ayelet, with handshakes and hugs. But all of that came to an abrupt stop when an angry growl filled the room. The pack turned to see Solace standing in the doorway, no one had realized he had arrived.

"Regardless of whose daughter she is she's an outsider. Am I the only one who sees just how she seems to conveniently shows up whenever a vamp appears lately. Then practically takes them out single handedly, she's probably has some kind of deal with the bloodsuckers," Solace angrily remarks.

For a couple seconds you could hear a pin drop a mile away, everyone is shocked, Solace had always been the calm one in the pack. Then Ethan steps toward Solace and defends Ayelet.

"Are you serious? She is not an outsider, she is my sister and how dare you accuse her of making a deal with any leech who would try and hurt any of us. Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Solace just growls at Ethan.

Davian steps in, "Solace I understand that you are doing your job in protecting the pack by pointing out that we don't know Ayelet well but I can sense that she is a good soul. And unless she proves to be other than that…"

"Which she won't!" Jack boldly interrupts.

"…I've made my decision she's a part of the pack now," Davian firmly states.

Solace doesn't retort back even though he wanted to, he knows better than to speak against his Alpha. He glares at Ayelet before turning around and leaving. Ayelet makes a move to follow him but Jarron gently places his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I should go talk him, explain myself to him better," she suggests.

"I think it would be best if I went and talked to him," Davian said taking responsibility for his pack brother, "I apologized for his behavior. I promise that he isn't normally like this."

"No kidding," Jarron scoffs, baffled by his best friends words and actions.

Davian gives Ayelet an apologetic smile before he goes after Solace, with Ouran. The rest of the pack stay even though it's still way early in the morning and ask Ayelet more questions getting to know her better. The sun had been up for an hour when the pack started heading home, Ethan, Jarron, and Jack walk Ayelet home. It had been a long night for everyone.


	7. BelongingToAFamily

Chapter Seven

It had been three days since Ayelet had become an official member of the La Push pack. She got the opportunity to get to know not only the pack better but also their families. Ayelet became even closer to Ethan, Jack, Levi, and Aiden, the four boys really looked up to her. They kept reenacting Ayelet taking out the two vampires, almost single handedly. They also admired how she survived alone for so long being a new shape shifter without a pack to guide her. Jarron and Ryland had become her protective guy friends, Davian and Ouran became her confidants and guides as she learned the dynamics of pack life. Ayelet and Rayna being the only girls in the pack share a special bond, and enjoy showing up the boys of the pack while in wolf form. For those three days Solace did all that he could to avoid Ayelet, but that didn't lessen the intense pull that they felt toward one another. Ayelet kept feeling like she was being watched and she could _feel_ it was Solace even if she didn't actually see him.

"So Dad and my Mom are going to be back this evening, I was thinking you could come over," Ethan suggested.

"I don't know, Ethan, what will I say to him? …Hi, you don't know this but I'm your illegitimate daughter, oh and by the way it's because of you that I'm a shape shifter!" Ayelet blurts out nervously.

"Oh sis don't worry I'll talk to him before hand, I won't directly tell him but I'll give him a sort of heads up. That way it'll be easier on you, I've got your back," he tells her trying to reassure Ayelet.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Of course I would do anything for my big sister!" Ethan grinned hugging her.

"You're the best, jerkface," Ayelet said mirroring his grin.

Right after Embry and Charlotte returned from their second honeymoon and unpacked the car with Ethan's help, he asked his father for a "man to man" talk afterwards. Of course Embry agreed and they went out into the garage for some privacy.

"So what do you need to talk about son?" Embry inquired taking a seat.

"Well I was wondering if you would tell me about before you met Mom, did you have any girlfriends? Did you ever fall in love before Mom?" Ethan bluntly asked watching his father's face very carefully.

Pain flashed in Embry's eyes but he quickly changed his expression, "Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm just wondering what would happen if a wolf fell in love with someone who isn't their imprint, then found their imprint. Besides Leah, Sam, and Emily, has that ever happened before?"

Embry looked intently at his son curious as to how he could have found out about his past. He decided to be honest and upfront with Ethan like he always is.

"Yes, something sort of like that has happened before, it happened to me."

"Really?" Ethan said halfway surprised.

"Son, you need to understand that everyone in my pack had imprinted, stopped phasing, everyone but me and I didn't think I ever would. One crazy summer I met this amazing girl, she brought me out of the dark hole that I had crawled into over the years. She brought me back to life, we fell in love, everything seemed so perfect until," he paused as he recalled the chaotic events in his mind.

"You imprinted on Mom?" Ethan supplied.

"No, actually I hadn't met your mother yet. Anyway, some leeches came through the Rez, somehow got in way too close. I phased in front of her, I may not have physically hurt her but things weren't the same between us after that. No matter how I tried I couldn't make her see me as anything but a monster. She left La Push, never came back, I've never heard from her since. I was the reason why she left everything here behind," Embry explained with a sadness in his voice.

"Actually you were only half the reason why she left," Ayelet said from the doorway, startling both Embry and Ethan.

"Aislyn?" Embry said wide-eyed.

Ayelet shook her head, "No, my name is Ayelet, I'm Aislyn's daughter. I'm the other half the reason why my mother left La Push and never came back."

"Aislyn's daughter? You look just like… wait a minute you just said that _you_ are the other half of the reason why she left La Push?"

You could see the wheels turning, Embry was putting the pieces together, he looked to Ethan as if to ask him if he had known all along, Ethan just gave him a big smile.

"Dad, I'd like you to officially meet the newest member of the pack, your daughter, Ayelet Ember Smythe."

Embry stood there in shock, and just stared at Ayelet in disbelief at first.

"Look I totally understand that you have a family now and I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to meet you, and even though my mother didn't want to ever tell you about me I thought you deserved to know that I exist," Ayelet said getting ready to turn around and leave but Embry suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Ayelet wasn't sure how to react at first, but the shock wore off and she returned her father's embrace. Ethan cannot help himself and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Aw, family hug!" Ethan exclaimed happily before letting go.

Embry slowly let go of Ayelet getting a good look at her, realizing that she actually looks a bit like himself.

"I had no idea," he admitted, "I wish your mother had told me, so many years have been lost where I could have known you, watched you grow up," he said with sorrow in his eyes and voice.

"I wish she had told me about you, about the crazy mythical genes I got from you, and about what we are. It would have made my life so much easier and less confusing. Just imagine my… surprise when I turned into an oversized wolf just after my seventeenth birthday," Ayelet pointed out.

"She hasn't told you anything?" Embry asked, Ayelet just nodded, "What does she think of you being here then?"

"I, uh… I wouldn't know, a few months ago she was in a car accident," Embry was about to ask if Aislyn was alright but Ayelet continued, "She didn't make it, humans are so much more fragile than we are."

"Oh, Ayelet, I'm so sorry," Embry said with a genuine concern, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder, she gave a weak smile at his kind gesture.

"Well so far all this is going so much better than I thought it would," Ayelet said with relief, "I wasn't sure how well you would take all this info… considering that you have your own family," she admitted honestly.

Embry's eyebrows knitted together with concern and light confusion, "I may be surprised and regardless that I have a family, they're your family too. You are a part of this family, you're _my_ daughter. We have only just met but we'll make up for the time lost, I promise," he avowed.

A small smile found its way to Ayelet's lips, "I don't know what to say, thank you," she said a bit overwhelmed by Embry's complete acceptance.

"No need to thank sweetheart," he said engulfing her another hug, "This is so amazing I have another daughter!" he exclaimed in awe, "Ella is going to be so excited when she finds out that she has an older sister!"

Ayelet laughed, "I've heard that before," she said looking over at Ethan who was grinning.

"So how long have you two known about one another?" Embry asked.

"I met Ethan and some of the other pack guys the day after I arrived in La Push, I had no clue then that he was my brother but we both felt like we knew each other somehow," she began to explain, but Ethan stepped in and took over.

"Then one morning that I was on patrol I got jumped by this leach, he actually did a number on me but Ayelet came out of nowhere totally saved my butt and obliterated it. She even saved Solace the other day, the ungrateful jerk."

Embry gave him a questioning look, so Ethan explained a bit further.

"I don't know what his problem is, he has been really hard on Ayelet, doesn't want much to do with her. Like I said ungrateful jerk. Anyway, Ayelet and I put the clues together the day after she saved me from that leech. The pack learned that she was one of us after she saved Solace in front of practically the entire pack. Davian and the rest of the pack adore Ayelet." Ethan said that last sentence with pride for his sister.

"Hey dad? Mom wants to know… what you want to do for dinner?" a younger girl with beautiful raven hair asked pausing for just a second when she saw Ayelet with Embry and Ethan.

"We can fire up the grill, make hamburgers and hotdogs. Does that sound good?" Embry asked with a smile, the younger girl just smiled and nodded her attention halfway on Ayelet still.

"Why don't we head into the house I want to introduce you and your mom to someone special," Embry grinned.

Embry, Ella, Ethan, and Ayelet headed out of the garage and into the house. Embry tells his kids to have a seat in the living room while he went to get Charlotte.

Embry found Charlotte in their bedroom unpacking their things from their trip.

"There you are Charlie dear, need any help?" he offered.

"No I got it but thank you though. Did Ella come talk to you?" she asked as she sorted cloths from the suitcases into separate piles to be washed.

"Yeah, she did. I was thinking we could make hamburgers and hotdogs. But hun, there's something I need to tell you, it's important," he proceeded to tell her about what Ethan wanted to talk to him about and Ayelet's sudden appearance. He also told her all that Ayelet had told him about growing up knowing nothing of him and phasing for the first time at seventeen, had no clue what had happened to her or why, and about her mother's passing and how she found clues that let her to La Push.

"I think that she's afraid we won't accept her," Embry sighed sadly.

"Well that is ridiculous, she's your daughter, half of you, of course she is a part of this family!" Charlotte declared passionately.

Embry's heart swelled with great love for his wife, his imprint, she was always so unconditionally accepting when it came to him.

He engulfed her in a strong embrace, "Thank you… thank you so much for always being understanding and accepting. I'd be lost without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she warmly remarked.

"Come on, the kids are waiting for us," Embry said with a huge smile.

"Is she still here?" Charlotte asked referring to Ayelet, Embry nodded. "Oh, Em, I want to meet her!"

Embry happily led Charlotte from their bedroom to the living room where they found Ella, Ethan, and Ayelet laughing together about something. Their bright smiling faces turned to them as they entered the room. Ayelet's smile slightly faltered, she wasn't sure if this was going to turn go smoothly like her meeting Embry had. Ayelet stood up out of politeness or perhaps because she was nervous, she extended her hand out to Charlotte.

"Hi, I'm Ayelet Smythe."

Charlotte looked at Ayelet's out stretched hand and instead of taking it she pulled Ayelet into a hug, "Oh Ayelet, it is very nice to meet you! You are so beautiful!" she warmly smiled.

Charlotte's reaction and words made Ayelet return her smile, it really surprised her how everyone (except Solace) was so accepting of her.

"You have your father's smile," Charlotte pointed out with a love in her voice, this comment only made Ayelet smile more and even blush a little.

Ella looked at her father expectantly, "Ella, I'd like you to meet Ayelet, your older sister," he introduced proudly.

"Are you joking with me?" Ella asked seriously.

Embry shook his head 'no', "Before I met your mother I had dated Ayelet's mother, Aislyn, we broke up on not-so-good terms. I actually just met Ayelet myself, I had no idea I had another child," Embry admitted honestly.

"She's a shape shifter like Dad and I, she's the one who saved me the other morning," Ethan told with pride.

"You're a wolf girl? That is so freaking cool, I bet Rayna is happy to not be the only girl in the pack!" Ella grinned, "So you're really my sister?"

"Yup," Ayelet shyly answered.

"Kyaah!" Ella squealed excited, doing a little happy dance before practically tackling Ayelet, "This is awesome! I've always wanted an older sister!"

Ella's reaction made everyone erupt into laughter, the confused look she gave them only made them laugh harder. Charlotte then insisted that Ayelet stay for dinner, she obliged. Embry and Ethan were in charge of making and cooking the hamburgers and hotdogs, while the girls were in the kitchen, they made pasta salad, baked beans, and corn-on-the-cob. While they cooked the girls talked animatedly, getting to know one another better. The guys finished on the grill about the time the girls finished on the side dishes. Ella and Ayelet set the table while Charlotte placed all the food on the table. They all sat down (said a small prayer) and ate their first meal as a new family. Ayelet fit into the Call family perfectly, like she had always been with them. Whenever Ayelet was over at the Call home Ella was practically attached to Ayelet's hip, Ella absolutely adores her big sister. Actually being a part of a family was new territory for Ayelet but she quickly adapted.

The next couple of days go by smoothly, the pack (minus Solace) is in more of a good mood than they've ever been. But underneath Ayelet's smile she is hiding a sadness, a longing. The pull that she feels toward Solace only seemed to be getting stronger and not being close to him was making her heart ache.

It was a typical busy Friday evening at the River's Edge restaurant and Ayelet was hurriedly bustling around taking care of customers, when trouble walked in.

This trouble is known by another name, Colden Nathanson.


	8. TroubleYou've Caused

Chapter Eight

"Welcome to the River's Edge, how many will be dining this evening?" Della politely greeted the stranger.

"It's just me," he answered with a small smile.

"Okay, right this way sir," she instructed and led him over to a small table near the windows. She placed a menu down in front of him along with a set of silverware, "Ayelet will be your waitress tonight, she'll be right with you."

Like Della had promised a moment later Ayelet walked up to the strangers table, "Good evening, my name is Ayelet. What drink would you like to start off with?" she asked cheerfully.

He just stared at her for a few seconds before answering, "Ayelet, that is a beautiful name, where does it come from?"

"It's Hebrew, my great-grandmother was from Israel it was her middle name, or at least that is what my mother told me," she explained.

"Well it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he grinned at her, "It's nice to meet you Ayelet, my name is Colden Nathanson."

There was something she saw in his eyes that made Ayelet uneasy for some reason but she thanked him anyway. She got his drink order and walked away to go get it. This stranger seemed nice enough but Ayelet's wolfy-self sensed that something was off about this guy. Thinking that perhaps she was just being paranoid she decided to ignore that gut feeling for perhaps the first time in her life. Colden came into the restaurant again the next morning during Ayelet's shift as well as her next shift the evening after. He unabashedly flirted with her, Ayelet politely accepted his compliments but never flirted back. Being at work it wasn't like she could be rude to him.

"Bye Della, have a good rest of your evening," Ayelet called out as she made her way to the front doors.

"Goodnight sweetie, thanks for all the help today," Della called back.

"No prob, see you in a couple days," she waved before shutting the front door.

Ayelet was walking through the parking lot when someone called out her name, she looked up to see Colden leaning up against his door-less Jeep Wrangler.

"Oh, hey Colden I thought you had work later tonight," she greeted trying to hide the disappointment she felt that he had seemed to have been waiting for her to get off work.

"I do but I've still got a couple hours to spare, I just thought that maybe you'd want to hang out," he asked as he walked up to her.

She forced a polite smile, "That's nice of you to ask but I actually am on my way to my other job," It wasn't a lie but (normally) she didn't consider patrolling for the pack "work", more like an honored duty to protect the tribe and the people of Forks, "Maybe another time."

"You have _another_ job?" he questioned, she just nodded not wanting to share any details if she didn't have to. "What is it?" he continued.

"It's night security for the tribe," she regurgitated the answer Davian had given her if the subject ever came up with "normal" humans.

"Like a security guard? Little you?" he asked chuckling then reached over a grabbed her wrist, lifting her arm and poking her 'muscle'. "I don't know if you're cut out for a job like that, what if you need to beat down some criminal? You probably weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet!"

Ayelet thought that she had heard a growl just then but chalked it up to her imagination or that her inner wolf was expressing the unease it still felt toward Colden.

She took her arm back from him, "Trust me I'm not as weak as I appear," she said matter-of-factly, "I could take on any jerk criminal that broke the rules."

If only Colden knew how easily she could rip him apart he might not have pulled the move he did next.

"You're too cute for your own good!" he exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug, every muscle in her body stilled, he had caught her off guard.

As she made no movement to return the gesture she defiantly heard a growl that time. She wiggled out of his grip, "Well I need to get going. Have a good night Colden," she said taking a step away from him.

He reached out and quickly grabbed her hand, "I'll see you again soon, right?"

She's not sure what to say to him, she was doing her best to calm her inner wolf who felt threatened.

"Hey Ayelet," a voice called, she looked over with relief seeing it was Davian, "You ready to go? It's time for our patrol shift."

"I've got to go," she said as Colden unwillingly let go of her hand.

She doesn't even wait for a response just quickly makes her way over to Davian, thankful that he had 'saved' her.

Davian and Solace had just finished their "pre-patrol" duties and somehow Davian managed to convince Solace to come with him to 'pick up' Ayelet from the River's Edge before he (Davian) and her went on patrol for the first part of the night. Solace grumbled the whole way, it was easier for him to fight the pull to her if he wasn't near her.

"She's actually a really great person, I don't understand why you refuse to get to know her," Davian points out as they neared the restaurant on foot.

Solace had kept quiet up until the restaurant parking lot came into view. A vicious growl ripped from his throat when he saw some random guy holding onto Ayelet's arm and poking her. A siring hot anger sliced through his control, his entire body began to tremble he was so close to phasing. If he hadn't been so upset by seeing another non-pack guy touching her he would have noticed how Ayelet's entire body tensed up at Colden's every touch. Solace nearly phased right then, Davian literally had to hold him back. He slammed Solace against a parked truck and demanded for him to calm down using his Alpha voice, Solace growled at him but complied.

"**What is going on with you**? You've always been the calm, in control one, I'd expect this kind of behavior from Ryland," Davian asked concerned, he hadn't seen his friend so upset before.

Solace looked away not wanting to answer, anger still boiling in his blood.

"Solace I'm not asking you as your Alpha, I'm asking as your friend, what is wrong?" Davian asked calmly but didn't let go of Solace.

He looked up at Davian but still doesn't have the courage to tell him what is going on with him.

"I know that you've been keeping something secret from the pack. The others may not notice your ability to block off the thoughts you want to in wolf form but I can sense when you are," Davian pointed out.

Davian noticed how Solace quickly glanced over in Ayelet's direction, "It obviously has to do with Ayelet," Davian stated, Solace just gave a nod. "Is she hiding something from the pack? Is she a threat?" Davian asked watching Solace's face closely.

"No, it's nothing like that… Davian you've seen all the bullshit and anguish imprinting has put my mother through," Solace exclaimed as quietly as he could, knowing that if he was too loud Ayelet would be able to hear him.

At first this subject change confused Davian but he quickly followed along, "You… that's why you've done everything to distance yourself from her… Did she?"

Solace just shrugs, "Of the two times her and I have been in wolf form at the same time I didn't see that the… imprint… was returned, I've watched her through the other pack members minds and she hasn't said anything about it to any of them. This is just my luck, not only is it bad enough that I imprint, but I imprint on a fellow shape shifter who doesn't imprint on me back!" he angrily blurts out.

"You don't know that for sure, perhaps she is just as good as you at keeping secrets," Davian suggests.

"I don't want this, I never wanted to…" Solace said with certainty.

"That's not true, you're letting your fear get in the way. You're afraid that you will get hurt like your mother has in the past. You're assuming that you know things will play out badly between you and Ayelet… you can't predict the future. You can't be afraid of what might be otherwise you'll miss out on the could and should have been. Stop fighting the pull you feel toward her, actually get to know her. I know behind that mask of fear and hostility you want to know her, the real her, not the 'bad guy' you've made her out to be," Davian explained, Solace took a couple deep breaths calming down a bit.

"How am I supposed to get to know her when all I've done up until now has been to make her hate me so that she'd stay away from me to make it easier to fight the pull?" Solace pointed out.

"I have confidence that you can figure a way to undo what you've done. Besides she's your imprint she'll forgive you… eventually," Davian smirked letting go of him.

Solace raised an eyebrow and gave Davian a look, not very convinced.

"I think it would be best if you head home, I'll go save Ayelet from the creeper," Davian suggested, Solace was about to protest, wanting to take care of Colden himself, but Davian gave him a look that only an Alpha can give, that told him not to even try.

Solace unwillingly turned around and started walking away before he caused anymore trouble.

Solace made the decision to make the effort to start over with Ayelet and get to know her, become her friend. But when he tried to mend things between them it went wrong and seemed to make things worse.

A couple days later when Ayelet was working her shift at the River's Edge, the "Fearsome Foursome" came in to have their "usual" and to their surprise Solace asked to tag along. It really surprised Ayelet to see him there and it sent her heart racing being so close to him. She might have survived this encounter with him if Colden hadn't of showed up at the restaurant just a few minutes after the pack guys.

"Uh-oh, troubles just arrived," Ayelet teased her pack brothers as they walked in.

Ethan walked up to her and picked her up with a hug, then gently set her back down. Ayelet did the "secret" pack handshake with Levi that he had taught her, it was a sign that he had finally excepted her as one of them, as a part of the pack, family.

"Why it's Ayelet my most favorite waitress!" Jack exclaimed tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey! I heard that, what about me?" Della yelled from the kitchen doorway.

"I love you too Aunt Della!" he shouted back.

Ayelet just rolls her eyes and laughed at Jack's antics as he waltzed over to Della. It was then that she felt a presence, she turned back toward the front doors.

"Hi Ayelet," Solace greeted.

She just stared at him in shock for a moment, unsure of how to respond at first.

"…hi," she shyly responded.

"Isn't it amazing? Mr. Anti-social to came to hang with us!" Ethan blurted out as the three of them walked over to the "pack table".

"So guys will it be your usual mountain of food?" Ayelet asked as the guys took their seats at the table. Ethan, Jack, Levi, and Aiden all gave her a "duh-look", "I know I shouldn't even ask anymore," she then looked to Solace. "What can I get you?" she quietly asked feeling like she was walking on eggshells around him.

"The biggest steak Della has, the salmon dinner, and a house salad, and a large coke," he said with a small smile.

"Okay I'll get everyone's orders to Tahoe and be right back with your drinks," she announced before walking toward the kitchen. Just before she entered the kitchen she snuck a peek back at Solace, only to find he was still looking at her. Blush crept into her cheeks so she quickly opened the kitchen door and stepped in.

"Tahoe, _the_ boys are here, plus one," she said handing him the order sheet.

"I swear I should make them come back here and cook their boatload of food," Tahoe teased.

"No kidding! You should," Ayelet laughed as she poured the guys' drinks and placed them onto a tray and walked back out to the table.

"Alright guys here are your drinks," she said handing each of them their beverage.

Ayelet handed Solace his drink last, their fingers unintentionally touched. Just that briefest of touches sent a shockwave of emotions between them. Solace softly growled, not liking having to face that Ayelet could affect him and his heart rate so much just by brushing fingertips.

"Sorry," Ayelet quickly apologized, noticing his negative reaction.

She quickly turned around and went to tend to her other tables, not wanting to upset Solace even more. The front door's bell caught Ayelet's attention, her welcoming smile faltered a bit when she looked over and saw who had walked through the front doors.

"Hey cutie! How's my fave waitress?" Colden greeted her flirtatiously.

"Hi Colden," she said with a forced smile.

He sits himself down at a table as Ayelet handed him a menu. Before she could get her hand away he grabs it and looks at it as if he's inspecting it.

"You have such beautiful hands, Ayelet. Long fingers, you should be one of those hand models for a big jewelry designer like Tiffany's," he compliments gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Not wanting to cause a scene by ripping her hand from his grip and telling him that he's a weirdo she just politely thanked him. Being alone as a shape shifter for so many years had taught her to do whatever it took to not attract attention to herself, so all of the attention she had been getting from Colden was really starting to make her nervous. The sound of a chair roughly scraping across the floor made Ayelet look across the restaurant to see what was going on. Ethan and Jack were trying to discreetly hold Solace back and escort him out of the River's Edge. She gave them a concerned and confused look, Ethan gave a pointed look toward Solace then looked at her rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Solace's behavior.

"Is that your jealous boyfriend?" Colden asked.

His voice make her jump a little, her focus had been completely on Solace and the other wolf guys, "N-no."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Just a friend, even though I'm pretty sure he hates me," Ayelet answered with a sense of longing for something more in her voice, and Colden must have picked up on that because he upped the flirting a notch.

"How could anyone hate you? That guy is a total dumbass if he does, either that or he's gay," Colden sneers glancing in the direction Solace had gone.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Solace. He's an amazing person, more dedicated and loyal… more of a man than you'll ever be!" Ayelet blurted out before she could think twice and stop herself.

At first Colden looked at her in surprise, hadn't ever seen this defensive side of her before. But then his eyes went dark with anger and revenge. He tighten his grip on her wrist that he still had a hold of and pulled her in close to himself.

"That was a very foolish thing to say," he angrily remarked in a hushed tone of voice, "Do you want to hear the truth?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "The only reason any guy will talk or pay attention to you is because you're smokin' hot. You may think all of those guys that were over there are your friends because they make you feel like you belong, but the truth is they only see you as a piece of ass."

For some reason even though she knew what Colden said wasn't necessarily true, or at least she hoped not, it really got to/hurt her, she roughly yanked her wrist from his grip. She knew that she needed to get away from him (and all the humans), her emotions were unstable bringing her dangerously close to phasing. She didn't say a thing just turned around and made a b-line for the kitchen then the back (side) door.

_Breathe Ayelet, just breathe_, She thought to herself, her emotions erratic.

Angry tears fell as she leaned against the side of the restaurant, looking toward the sky, furious at Colden and pissed at herself for letting what he had said to her get to her so much. Ayelet heard someone walking her way, her first thought is, _Colden_, but as she takes a deep breath she realizes exactly who it was, she did not want _him_ to see her like that.

"I don't need this day to get any worse, just leave me alone, Solace," she said looking down not wanting him to see that she was crying.

He doesn't listen to her rude request, he just walked up to her, "What did **he** do to you?"

"You don't know that it was **him**," she retorted abruptly even though he was right, she was just embarrassed he was there to see her like that.

Solace gave her a look as she briefly glanced up at him that silently told her he knew it was Colden who had made her so upset, she looked away from him ashamed.

He boldly reached over and gently touched her jaw line, turned her head so that she was looking at him, "You may not want to tell me what he did or said to make you so upset but he is not worth your tears. He shouldn't be allowed to make you so upset."

"Oh, so only you are allowed?" Ayelet tried to joke but pain flashed in his eyes. The small smile that was on her lips faded when she saw that.

"No, I'm not, no one is in fact. Ayelet I cannot expect you to believe me when I tell you that I am truly sorry for how I've treated you but I want you to forget who I've been and see the real me, all of this is just really confusing and complicated."

Ayelet just stares up at him for moment in complete awe, unsure of how to respond. He panics slightly, thinking that he had really screwed up that time, said or did the wrong thing.

He tenderly took her face in his hands pulling her in close and gently placed his forehead to hers, "Can we please start over, clean slate? Ayelet please give me a second chance."

Just as she is about to answer Solace, Colden's hateful voice ruins the moment, "Don't listen to anything this jackass says Ayelet, don't buy into it. He'll say whatever to get into your pants."

_Oh crap, this isn't going to end well_, Ayelet thought to herself.


	9. CleanSlate?

Chapter Nine

"Can we please start over, clean slate? Ayelet, give me a second chance."

Just as Ayelet was about to answer Solace, Colden's hateful voice ruined the moment, "Don't listen to anything this jackass says Ayelet! Don't buy into it, he'll say whatever to get into your pants!"

_Oh crap, this isn't going to end well_, Ayelet thought to herself.

Colden was either brave enough or dumb enough to march over to Ayelet and Solace and grab her by the upper arm and pull her away from Solace. Solace's entire body began to tremble as he roughly grasped Colden by the neck making him instantly release Ayelet. A low threatening growl came from deep in Solace's throat, he was about to rip Colden apart. Ayelet with most of her strength took a hold of Solace's other arm with her one hand and intertwined her fingers with his with the other. She gives Solace's arm a slight tug, her touch brings him back to reality a bit,enough.

"Solace calm down, take your own advice he's not worth it," she told him coolly as he looked down at her, he gave her a small not and slowly let go of a still struggling Colden.

"You whore, you're taking his side?" Colden choked glaring at Ayelet.

Solace growled at him once again and took a step toward him but then Jack stepped in and took a hold of Colden's arm.

"You really are a douche, you're leaving NOW! You're way out of line and out of control!" Jack remarked as he 'escorted' Colden away.

"Out of control? Are you kidding me? What about this g…" he began to say gesturing toward Solace but Jack practically threw him into the open door of the Wrangler.

Just then Davian, Ouran, and Rayna pull into the parking lot, Ethan had called Davian, they quickly got out of the truck, Davian tells Ouran to deal with Colden while he checked on Ayelet and Solace.

"Is everything alright?"

"It is now," Ayelet answered keeping her eyes on a still upset Solace.

Solace took a deep breath and opened his eyes as Ayelet let go of his arm and hand, she gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Come on Solace let's get you out of here," Davian stated, Solace nodded knowing his Alpha's request was sound.

Davian, Solace, and Ayelet walk up to the other pack members as Colden peals out of the parking lot. Rayna walked up to Ayelet and wrapped her arm around her, and gave her a look that silently asked if she was alright. Ayelet shrugged and gave a weak smile, Rayna held on a little tighter in support. Davian announced that they'll all meet up at his place in fifteen-twenty minutes as him and Solace get into his truck.

"What happened?" Davian calmly asked as they drove down the street away from the River's Edge.

"I decided to come with the pups to the restaurant, you know, take your advice, try to get to know Ayelet, spend time with her. Even though it was hard to know how to act around her, things were going okay. Then _he_ showed up, she sat him down at a table… you should have seen the way he looked at her, touching her like she were his. Jack and Ethan walked me outside after that… I hate being so… unstable when it comes to her! Then when we were out in the parking lot I smelled her, I found her just outside the back door… he made her cry Davian, then he had the nerve to walk over to us. He started screaming at her, grabbed her by the arm like he was going to take off with her. I nearly lost it… I wanted to rip Colden apart," Solace exclaimed, Davian gave him a look.

"But she grabbed my arm and other hand as I had that prick pinned to the wall," he looked down at his hand she had held, he could still feel where her fingers fit perfectly between his, "If it hadn't been for her touch, her calm voice I would have phased right there."

"I know that you've always been the one with the most control, so I know you have it in you to be more careful when you're around Ayelet, (normal) humans, and Colden especially," Davian pointed out.

"I'll try harder to be, but Davian this guy was messing with my…" Solace paused still having a tough time admitting out loud he imprinted on Ayelet. "This imprinting b.s. is totally messing with me head, I do NOT like this out of control feeling!" he growled upset.

"Like I've told you before I've got confidence in you Solace, and it may not feel like it to you right now but you **do** have control. I know that when it comes down to it you wouldn't ever do anything that could put Ayelet in danger. You may think that imprinting is the one bogus thing about being what we are but one you accept the positive side of it I know you'll change your mind," Davian stated confident.

"There's a positive side to imprinting?" Solace retorted half sarcastic, half serious.

"One day you'll see what I mean," Davian said with a smile as he pulled into his driveway, "Mmm, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells like spaghetti and…" he breathed in deep, "Garlic bread." Solace observed as they got out of the truck and walked up to the house.

The house was abuzz when Davian and Solace walked in, Ethan, Jack, Levi, and Aiden seemed to be having a Halo terminate in the living room and Koren, Ayelet, and Rayna were in the kitchen cooking mass quantities of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Davian and Solace must have been on the same wave length because they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Just a bit further," Koren said to no one in particular as she stood on her tip-toes trying to reach another pan in the cabinet on the top shelf.

Davian snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, a startled yelp escaped her.

"Davian Black, you know that drives me crazy when you sneak up on me like that!" she said trying to sound upset with him.

"I'm only trying to help you reach that pan," he stated giving her an innocent look.

"Sure, sure," Koren giggled playfully smacking him on the arm.

Ayelet turned her attention from Davian and Koren back to the garlic bread she was working on only to catch Solace with a piece of bread hanging halfway out of his mouth. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at her wide-eyed knowing he had totally been caught in the act. He shoves the rest of the bread in his mouth and attempts to give her a smile with his mouth full. She just smiles back shaking her head, but then he reaches for another piece.

Ayelet's hand reaches out with lightning quick reflexes and grabbed Solace's hand before he could even touch the bread.

"Don't even think about it mister," she said pointing at him with her other hand.

Solace smirked at her, then does his best "puppy eyes" look, Ayelet easily cracks.

"Okay, fine but only one more piece!" She said letting go of his hand, "Now boys out, with you distracting us we'll never get dinner done."

"Or they'll eat it as fast as we make it!" Rayna exclaims playfully giving Solace a pointed look as she shoo'd him and Davian out of the kitchen.

Koren, Ayelet, and Rayna finished making the cargo load of food for the pack dinner and everyone sat down and ate. The house was alive with conversation and laughter, the sounds of one big family, when Ouran, Ryland, and Jarron came in from their patrol shift.

"So I heard (saw) there was some excitement at the River's Edge I missed out on," Jarron sarcastically teased Solace, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'excitement'," Solace scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Sol almost put the creep through the side wall of the restaurant it was awesome!" Jack blurted out, "No on messes with our Ayelet!"

"Jack are you talking crap about me again!" Ayelet teased stepping into the conversation after hearing her name.

"What? You know I'd never do that," Jack said sincerely.

"I know, just teasing ya, jeez," she smiled and gave him a quick sideways hug.

Ayelet turned her attention to Solace, she grinned and stuck out her hand out in a handshake gesture. Solace looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"Clean slate?" she asked, as smirk found its way to his mouth as he caught on, he reached out and gently took her hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to properly meet you. My name is Ayelet Smythe," she said shaking his hand in greeting.

He shook her hand back, "Pleasure's all mine, I'm Solace Rhain."

Everyone around them exchanged confused looks.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was all about. Ayelet it's time for our shift," Rayna announced as she walked by.

"Okay, I'll be outside in just a sec," she said with her hand still in Solace's.

"Responsibility calls?" Solace asked, she nodded.

"So I'll see you around, right?" Ayelet asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Yeah," he quietly replied as he slowly let go of her hand as she started walking away.

Solace watched her as she walked toward the sliding glass door, just before she walked out she glanced over her shoulder at him. There was a glow in her eyes he hadn't seen before and the smile she gave him made his heart pause for a second. He realized in that moment he was starting to give into her and the whole imprinting deal, but the stubborn streak in him was still set on fighting it all, still not convinced he wasn't going to get hurt in the end. Whether he liked it or not his barriers and walls had begun to crumble.


End file.
